Animaniacs VS Anime
by awesomeyakko22
Summary: Well this is groups of Anime characters with the Animaniacs characters. The shows are Pokemon, Fairy Tail, Madoka Magica, Inu Yasha, and Animaniacs. Battle of the bravest and battle of the craziest. Who will win, come check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIIIIIII! Welcome to my story! If you have not read any of the summery, here it is: So Animaniacs, Madoka Magica, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Pokemon, and Inu Yasha characters competing in teams to win freedom. Why freedom you may ask? Well who will be willing to leave behind their friends to be free by themselves? (Suspenseful music)Plus Pokemon will be just regular Pokemon, I have done my research!**

 **I do not own ANYTHING here! Please do not sue me!**

"Welcome to the entertainment of those who dare to play and watch!" There was a loud booming voice announced on the over speaker, "You all will find yourselves in a white room with your new team, say hi all of you!"

-X-

Sayaka stood in a room with 6 people/things, then one stood up and started shaking everybody's hand. The weird thing is that it looked like a black and white husky dog, but had a large red nose.

"Hiya, I am Wakko Warner!" the little thing said once he shook everybody's hand.

Then a dude with black hair stood up, and did a dramatic fist bump with Wakko, with snow flakes flying out of their fist bump. Everybody marveled at the sight.

"Yo, I'm Gray." He said in a chill tone, as he put his hands in his pants pockets.

Sayaka stood up and walked over to Gray and looked around, then she introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Sayaka Miki, nice to meet you." Sayaka looked around the room to see that everyone around her were 18 and younger.

"ALRIGHT IT IS SETTLED I AM THE REAL STAR IN HERE, THE NAME'S BLACKSTAR BUT ALL YOU TWERPS CAN CALL ME MASTER!" A boy with blue hair jumped up and pointed to no one in particular, "What's that Tsubaki? Don't call people 'twerps'? OH YAH, AND THIS IS TSUBAKI!" Blackstar said pointing to his sword.

"I think he is the idiot here, by the way, I'm Shippo!" A little boy with red hair and a fox tail said while pointing at Blackstar, "Who would talk to their weapon?"

"Uhhhh, I talk to anvils sometimes... Who's that?!" Wakko pointed to a little blue turtle in the corner.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" The blue turtle said.

"I don't think he speaks English..." Gray trailed off.

-X-

Kagome sat in a white room cross legged waiting for someone to come for her. He did not want anybody near her, defiantly those things that looked like demons.

"ALRIGHT I AM ALL FIRED UP! I'M NATSU, I'M A FIRE DRAGON WIZARD!" A boy with pink hair jumped up and blew fire out of his mouth. Untill a thing stopped him with a four fingered hand.

"Yoyo, how are you? I'm Yakko, pleased to meet your acquaintance! But please don't burn this place down when we are all in it." Yakko then got up close to Natsu's face, "Plus, I see a sexy girls over there..." As Yakko pointed toward Kagome and another girl with black hair she suddenly got angry.

Kagome did not know why she was angry. She just wanted to punch that things face in, but then the black haired girl disappeared and ended up right in front of Yakko and holding him by the ears.

"Don't talk to me, don't talk about me." The mysterious girl said into Yakko's face, "And definitely do not call me 'sexy' to where I can hear it, I want nothing of it!"

"Ok, lady, if you set me down I will act like that never happened." Yakko lifted up his hands in defense as she set him down, "What's your name darling?"

The girl with the black hair growled, and took her hand and swept it through her hair.

"I am Homera Akimi, don't mess with me and I won't mess with you." Homera said sitting back down.

"Chimchar!" A little orange chimp lept up on Kagome's lap, then Kagome realized that she had to introduce herself.

"Oh! I am Kagome, and don't you dare call me sexy, I will punch your face in!" Kagome threatened as she pointed at Yakko's cherry red nose.

"Alright, you remind me of my sister sib!" Yakko said lowering her finger.

Then a boy with black hair with white stripes in then walked up to Natsu and messed with his hair.

"It's unsymmetrical! You are unsymmetrical!" The boy started ranting.

"And who may you be?" Natsu asked excapeing from his grip.

"I'm Death the Kid and this is Liz, and this is Patty, they are twins." Death the Kid lifted up two pistols in turn as he said their names.

"Well isint your name sunshine and daisy's!" Yakko commented.

"Are you trying to make everybody kill you?" Kagome said.

"Maybe" Yakko said as if he was concerting it.

-X-

Dot sat in a white room with her hands in her lap, waiting for the scene to play out in front of her. It was like a hilarious comedy.

"What are you? A knight?" A boy with dog ears and white hair walked up to a girl with scarlet hair and in armor.

"Why are you asking?" The girl looked up towards the white haired boy with a questioning glare.

"Because girls don't ware armor, plus you look over dressed." The boy said.

"Ok, let's be reasonable. We all look ridiculous." A girl with blonde pigtails and a scythe walked up, "Let's just not fight."

"What are you? A peace maker of some random place. Nice scythe did you get it from the underworld" The dog boy asked.

The girl looked at him annoyingly and took out a book.

"MAKA CHOP!" The girl yelled while hitting the dog boy in the head.

A whole fight broke out right in front of Dot, and she snickered.

"Well to bad for introducing ourselfs..." Dot trailed off.

"Yeah right..." A girl with bright yellow hair put into curly pigtails moved next to Dot.

Then there was a screen that poped up in the middle of the room

-X-

"Alright out of time here is our teams!"

 **Team Blue-**

 **Wakko Warner- Animaniacs**

 **Gray Fullbuster- Fairy Tail**

 **Syaka Miki- Madoka Magica**

 **Skippo- Inu Yasha**

 **Sqirtle- Pokemon**

 **Team Red-**

 **Yakko Warner- Animaniacs**

 **Natsu Dragneel- Fairy Tail**

 **Homera Akimi- Madoka Magica**

 **Kagome- Inu Yasha**

 **Chimchar- Pokemon**

 **Team Green-**

 **Dot Warner- Animaniacs**

 **Erza Scarlet- Fairy Tail**

 **Mami Tomoe- Madoka Magica**

 **Inu Yasha- Inu Yasha**

 **Snivy- Pokemon**

 **So that is the end of the first chapter. It will be a while till I update but I promise I will! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! AwesomeYakko22 back in business I hope you like this next chapter and also I would like to say thanks to 'John'! Thank you for reviewing! Also this chapter will be all about the different thoughts of Green Team! Also, I was going to put Death the Kid and Kyoko Sakura in Green Team, but thinking about it everybody will probably kill each other... So let's get to the story!**

Erza watched the names appear up in the middle of the room as she held the white-haired boy's ears.

 _He must be Inu Yasha. The only boy on the team._ Erza smirked thinking about all the ways she could kick his butt later.

"HELOOOOOO MALE!" A female thing with a pink skirt and a flower bow jumped onto Inu Yasha knocking Erza and Maka to the side, "Give me a wet kiss!" The thing took his face with her gloved hands and kissed it.

"EWWWW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!" Inu Yasha jumped up and threw the thing across the room.

"Well I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francheska Banana Fanna Bo-Beska III, your future wife. With what I am, I would break into song but my my brothers are not here, sorry. So let's just get to the point, a cartoonist character, not a real animal. Oh yah, also you can call me Dot, call me Dottie and you die! Am I just the cutest thing in the world?" Dot said sitting back down and started examining her gloves.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU WILL NOT SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Inu Yasha yelled, soon to be swapped by vines on the back of the head.

Erza looked behind Inu Yasha and saw a green lizard like thing.

"Snivy!" The green lizard thing said.

-X-

Mami watched as everything calmed down. Dot seemed a little young to be thinking about marring at that age, or even killing people. And her full name was to much. Mami decided that the pig tail girl and the girl in the armor seemed to be a Magical Girls too.

"Hello I am Mami Tomoe, nice to meet you. What are your names?" Mami asked as she gestured calmly to the middle of the room.

"Well I am Inu Yasha..." The dog boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Maka! And this is soul!" The girl with the scythe said gesturing to her scythe.

"I am Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail wizard." The girl in the armor said.

"Wizard?" Mami said confused. _So she is not a magical girl..._

-X-

Snivy was in the corner trying to watch and make sure nobody killed each other. Which seemed to be going along well, right now. It got pretty heated up but she calmed it down quickly.

She could not trust anyone, just look out for herself.

-X-

Dot waited for something to happen, she was used to causing chaos so she did not know what to do.

 _Well if everybody is just going to stand here like idiots it looks like the perfect time for some comedy,_ Dot mischievously thought. She suddenly walked over to Inu Yasha.

*LA Dot*

Dot walked up to Inu Yasha and sat down next to him, then she reached into her hammer space and grabbed her phone. She pulled up a picture of a LA buss and started talking to Inu Yasha who was trying VERY hard to ignore her.

"HEY LOOK! MY NAME'S ON THE SIDE OF THE BUSS! They put my name on there-" Dot started saying when Inu Yasha punched her in the face.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Inu Yasha yelled.

*Music Stops*

Maka whistled clearly unimpressed with what just happened.

"WOW." Mami said.

 **Ok, so I will try to update this soon! Please comment, I will start cutting characters in the next couple chapters. So watch out! BYYYYYYYEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiii! I told you I would update soon! I would like to say thank you to Sakuramy for following, and commenting right after I posted my last chapter! So I am writing this chapter for Sakuramy to not have to wait another long time! Thanks!**

* * *

Wakko looked around the room, at his new friends. They all were eating spaghetti which appeared in the middle of the room when Wakko's tummy grumbled.

"This sauce has a lot of tomato flavor in it..." BlackStar commented putting his plastic fork in the thick tomato sauce.

"That is because it is made out of tomatoes, BlackStar..." Shippo said setting down his empty plate, "I wonder how we get rid of these..."

 _Yah, that is a good question... I was kinda wondering that... Before I ate my plate..._ Wakko thought thinking back to were Sayaka and Gray were freaking out because he ate his whole plate.

 **"Hello, the match is in two minutes. Stop what you are doing and get prepared."** A voice out of no were blared, causing every one to jump.

"What do they mean by that?!" Sayaka tilted her head to the side.

"ALRIGHT DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID? HE SAID MATCH WHICH MEANS WE ARE GOING TO BE FIGHTING!" BlackStar yelled jumping up out of his seat and ran to the center of the room.

Everybody set down their food and joined him. Some were dreading this moment, thinking of all the things that could happen. Others, mostly BlackStar, were happy thinking about all the faces they would get to smash into walls.

That is when they dissapeared.

-X-

 **"HELLO! No need to look that scared, or are you scared that you can't see me?! Well welcome to the games of orokana! There will be different challenges that we will challenge you to. Then the first person that losses from each team will have a chance to be eliminated from the games of orokana! The way someone is eliminated is that there will be a vote and whoever gets the most votes is out. When we get to last three I will tell you what you are competing for."** A loud voice boomed over loudspeakers in the arena were BlackStar is standing.

BlackStar looked around seeing his own team in a large blue circle. Then as he looked across the large arena he saw two other teams, even though he did not see clearly who each person was he knew who was on each team.

"Do you see Maka?" BlackStar heard from Tsubaki- his scythe.

"I see two other teams, but they are too far away to recognize faces... At least we know who we are up against." BlackStar said to Tsubaki, getting weird looks from Gray and Sayaka.

"Who are you talking to?" Gray asked tilting his head.

"Tsubaki." BlackStar said, making Sayaka scoff.

 **"Alright, let's begin the first challenge! Our first challenge is-"**

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! So I am going to do the the creepy loud booming voice in bold, because it is fun! If there is something you want happen you can comment, but I already have who is going out so do not ask that! And also in this series the weapons are going to stay in weapon form most of the time, and only their misters can talk to them. Also I have had a comment with Madoka Magica, yes I know Madoka is not in here, but who knows what will happen! I also want to say, I started this story because of an idea of the after story. So this will be continuing after this is done! Sorry the chapter is so short, but school is almost out and I have finals! Zai Jian for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! So with the year coming to the end I am going to start asking random questions, because I have had 134 views, yaaaaaaaaaay! If I get over 500 views, then I will do something special, I do not know what yet, but I will do something! Thanks for each person who have read my story, and please comment!**

* * *

Homera looked up at the groups across the field, and she stopped time for a second just to see what she was up against. Or, at least try to.

"Mph!" Homera grunted as a red sphere hit her in the side of her rib cage

 _Homera Akimi, you cannot use magic on the field without a game going on. It is considered cheating, your magic will be extracted from this round._ The read text read causing Homera to growl.

There was a whistle behind her, that was clearly from Yakko who she wanted to punch in the face.

"Magic, huh... Well nice to know you were cheating." Yakko crossed his arms.

The girl with black hair- Kagome- helped her up off the ground.

"It's nice to know that we have a _baka_ on our team!" Kagome said, "She did not know that what she was going to do would be considered cheating."

"First, it is not nice to call someone an _idiot_ and second, it is considered cheating in any handbook to use magic!" Yakko said, walking up to Kagome.

"Well-" Kagome started only to be interrupted by the booming voice.

 **"Alright, let's begin the first challenge! Our first challenge is what we like to call team-to-team fight to the death. It is simple, in our arena we can make different scenes, so we are going to make scenes from were each of you come from. They might not be what you want them to be, but only you are familiar to them. The more people you destroy the more votes you get, even though you get a max of three votes. There will be no living things on the field, except for yourselves. You can look at your teams feed by lifting up the pinky on your left hand, but beware there will be light illuminating from it."**

-X-

Yakko grinned when he found himself in what looked like an ancient town.

 **"One more thing, you will find weapons on the field that you can use against your opponents. Plus you can use any of your powers, except invincibility. We start in 3... 2... 1... GO!"**

Yakko suddenly ran into a house and hid in a chest that was propped in the corner. He lifted his left pinky to see what was going on. What he saw before him was startling.

Natsu was in what looked like a bad dream, with floating candies and medicine. While Death the Kid was on the Warner Brothers lot with his two hand guns shooting the police stand yelling something. Probably yelling about how it was unsymmetrical. Then he saw the little chimp running into what looked like a big red and white building that had a sign with a red and white ball on it. Then he saw Homera walking into what looked like a large spiral tower. Then he saw Kagome standing in a room with candles floating and a mirror in the middle of the room.

 _Wow there are a lot of different maps... It looks like there is one from each team on each map, but that also means that we can switch maps. Hopefully everyone leaves this map, I don't want to run into my sibs in a life or death game of fight to the death. Plus I do not want to be attacked, but then I also have my toon powers..._ Yakko thought not noticing the shuffling right next to him.

"I-is anybody in here?" Yakko shot up his head, hoping whoever was in the room would walk right out. "Good, nobody's in here. I can wait here till the game is over!" Yakko was surprised to hear the voice of a little boy.

 _Well I can sneak out and get him, or I can stay in here and try my chances... Well I will have nightmares if I demolish a little boy, I am a toon for heavens sake!_ Yakko thought through his options, when he suddenly saw red text in front of his eyes. Hearing the sudden gasp of whoever was in the room with him, Yakko knew that everyone shared who was out of the game.

 _Kagome- death by gun- Mami Tomoe/ Mami Tomoe- death by bomb- Homera Akimi people from red and green team are now fighting for points. To see what happened, look at feed._ Yakko had already made up his mind, if he did not have a chance to get eliminated then he would get a chance and eliminate someone.

-X-

Shippo found himself in a house in a village near the one Kagome is from, when he got the red text he knew he was still in trouble. Shippo slowly lifted up his left pinky to find a live feed of his team and a video in his inbox. He had ragged breaths, knowing he would see Kagome die, but he wanted to know what happened. Shippo kicked on the link.

 _Kagome was walking past a bullitan board that had stamps on some of the papers. Her only form of defense was a lava gun she found behind the mirror. Suddenly there was a red target on her back and she pixalated with a bolt of light zapping through her. Then there was a shadow that loomed over the lava gun, as Mami came into view, there was a shadow at the end of the hall. Mami bent down to pick the lava gun up, and there was a grenade that flew in front of her. When Mami saw in she stared at it holding the large gun taking aim to shoot it like it would help it not explode._

Shippo could not watch the bomb go off, even though he knew that everyone was really alive.

"That was hard for you, huh? Sorry for what I am about to do..." Shippo looked up, mentally cursing himself for not actually hiding as a large black thing came and hit him.

-X-

Natsu was standing in the middle of what was his new definition of a labyrinth he was very unimpressed at what was going on in the game around him.

"I have walked in circles! I keep walking strait and I end up in the same spot!" Natsu yelled sitting down in anger.

 _Shippo- death by anvil- Yakko Warner_ red text flashed in front of his eyes. Making Natsu widen his eyes in surprise that Yakko actually took someone out of the game. Natsu lifted his pinky, wondering how someone could lift an anvil on top of someone and then drop it.

 _There was Shippo walking into an old style traditional Japanese home. Shippo looked around for about two minutes and then sat down on what seemed like a bed, when red text flicked into his eyes. Shippo swallowed and lifted his left pinky to see what happened, just at the same moment a chest in the corner had it's lid open slightly as Yakko looked out. When Yakko saw Shippo, he frowned at the boy. In disappointment or confusion, it was hard to tell. Then he slowly crawled out of the chest and stood next to Shippo in the shadows, but still visible. When Shippo stopped the video Yakko had obiously said something and pulled a rope that was somehow right next to him and an anvil landed on Shippo. Yakko shook his head, frowning. Then he lifted the anvil to see a whole bunch of pixles fly into the air._ Natsu was wondering were the rope came from, when a sword landed at his feet stabbing the ground.

"Crap, that was close! I could have hit you!" Natsu heard a teenager girls voice.

The girl that attacked him came into veiw. She had blue hair, and a musical fortissimo sign in it. She had a blue and white outfit with another sword in hand.

"But you did not. Who are you?" Natsu's got up ready to fight, his hand lit up. The flames were crackling and dancing in his hand.

"I'm Sayaka Miki, who are you?" Sayaka asked bending down putting her sword up in a defensive pose. The sword glinted in the little light that was given in the labyrinth.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I am a Fairy Tail wizard!"

-X-

Chimchar looked around the pokemon center, wondering if he was going to escape this world to actually go back to his world to a Nurse Joy. There was no Nurse Joy in the pokemon center so now Chimchar was sitting down on a bunk bed in the hotel wing. He perked up his ears, he could hear someone- no two people!

 _I wonder if they are from other teams... I can deal with two people! I have fought two Staravia before, who says I cannot peat two humans who most likely have magical powers?!_ Chimchar ran out from on top of the bed and ran in the hallway. Only to have someone fall on top of him.

-X-

Homera stood behind the mirror steadying her breaths from running to get in a hiding place before someone found her.

 _I have not noticed how hard it is to fight without freezing time. It is not ridiculously harder, but it is a little more hard. Madoka is not here to save you this time, Homera. No one is going to save you. One moment! Is that my soul gem?! Why is it black?! Oh, crap, there is no greif seeds here..._

The last thing Homera saw was red text flashing across her face:

 _Transformation progress- accepted_

 _Natsu Draggneel- death by mallet- Wakko Warner/ Dot Warner- death by fire- Chimchar/ Chimchar- death by sword- Erza Scarlet_

 _-X-_

Natsu was flaming- literally. He had been tricked by that Sayaka Miki into being distracted from being aware for other people. He had gone out just in time to see Chimchar get out by running into those two girls, and fighting them.

A weird thing that had caught Natsu's attention was the place he was in. It was decorated like a plaza, and everybody who got out during the games went there. Looking around, there were groups of people socializing .

Then flurry of red text went across Natsu's vistion so fast that he could not read it. There was so much text that Natsu's could not see anything for about fifteen seconds, when it went away.

Now when Natsu looked across the plaza, every body was there. But when he looked closer-

 **"We have a winner folks! Homera Akimi wins this game! How you ask? Witch form! Now it is time for voting someone out, just write your votes on a slip of paper, and Mami, Kagome, and Shippo is who you are voting for!"**

-X-

Yakko walked over by his siblings and made plans on who to vote on. He did not like his siblings option but they were all on different teams so it would make no difference anyway.

There were two slips of paper in his hand, they both said different names. Yakko felt like he also had a say in who he could vote for.

"Yo, sorry... I hear you are friends. Either way, I feel like you would do the same for me."

-X-

Natsu walked up to the ticket thing after he talked with Death the Kid. He felt like it would be better if for right now he could stay with his own team till he had control of his emotions.

He had one slip of paper, and he knew who he was voting for.

"I have one thing against you, your attitude."

-X-

Death the Kid had one slip in his hand. He had already talked to Liz and Patty, then Natsu. He felt bad for doing this but he knew he had to do this so he will not be stabbed later.

"Hey, your hair is unsemmetrical."

-X-

Chimchar walked up to the ticket thing with two tickets in hand. He threw the prices of paper in the ticket box.

"Chimchar, Chim!" * I have nothing against you. Only your friends.*

-X-

Homera walked up to the ticket box and stared at it like it was the most hated thing on the planet.

"I have several things against you. If you go to the next round. I will make sure you will be on voting again."

She put all three tickets in.

-X-

 **"OK, now that the votes are in, let's see who is leaving! If you are leaving, step on that green circle in the corner after saying goodbye."**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Mami**

 **1 Shippo**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Shippo**

 **1Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Mami**

 **1 Mami**

 **1 Mami**

 **1 Shippo**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Mami**

 **1 Kagome**

 **1 Shippo**

 **"Kagome! Leave!"**

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She trotted over to the green circle, trying to look brave but then someone stopped her.

"Kagome, wait." Inu Yasha said walking up and grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome turned around and looked at Inu Yasha who looked like he wanted to give her a hug. Kagome reached up and grabbed Inu Yasha's prayer beads, she pushed him down and kissed him. Then she turned around.

"Sit boy..." Kagome said before stepping onto the circle. Inu Yasha calapsed behind her, causing an intention in the floor.

"Goodbye Nurse!" The Warners sang.

* * *

 **Ok, kinda depressing ending... I want to say, I did not mean to put two characters from the same show in the voting. Also Kagome seems like the character that would not last long in a show like that. I would like to see who you think who voted for who! If you get it correct I will post it on the next chapter. Talking about the next chapter reminds me... I am going to make the next chapter a breather chapter with team blue! See ya till then! Random Question that I will post an answer on the next chapter to:**

 **If you had magic, what magic would it be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiii all my readers! No one answered my question, so I am keeping the question up till someone answers me! I am persistent. Lol! So this chapter is a breather chapter with Wakko in first person. So it will be kinda short.**

* * *

I stared dumbfounded at my team, who were separated in different groups among us. I was in the Sayaka and Gray group.

"This is a stupid argument!" Gray muttered crossing his arms.

"I still don't get what the argument is about..." I scratched my head watching Sayaka roll her eyes.

" After we got back here Shippo was angry for us voting out his friend. Then he got angry because he started accusing us for voting for him." I looked at Sayaka's white cape as she said that, her cape was swaying because of her hand gestures.

I felt uncomfortable hanging around Sayaka. Not because she is a bad person, I just have a weird feeling in my chest when I am around her. It is not a bad feeling, but it was making me uncomfortable. And as a Warner Brother, I am not normally uncomfortable around girls.

"So why are we in groups?" I asked getting nervous to even look at Sayaka. She probably thinks I am weird for zoning out during a argument.

"You sure are weird!" Sayaka took her hand and tousled my hat, and I felt my blood pressure spike up. " They still think we are bad people."

"So..." I suddenly did not know what to say when I looked in her eyes. They were expectant, dark blue eyes. The emotion in her eyes was captivating, I saw the pain in her eyes like she had been abandoned and was alone. Her eyes were missing something... I suddenly felt all my body heat rush to my face, so I averted my eyes to Gray's shoes.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Sayaka asked, I felt a pang in my chest and my heart suddenly started beating like a drumroll.

 _What's wrong with me?!_ I cursed myself mentally because I could not find the words of what to say.

"Well I think Wako is trying to say that it is not fair for us because it is expectant for us to vote for someone on another team. She was the first person out, that means that she clearly lacked the skills to play the game." Gray talked loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

I shook my head yes to let him know he was right, and I looked him in the eyes hoping he would see the gratitude. By Gray's smile, I knew he did.

"You're right... I guess..." Shippo looked at his feet in which he shuffled.

Sayaka, Gray, and I smiled genuene smiles for the first time in the game. It felt good to know that everything was right again.

"I am sorry..." Shippo walked up to us and held out his hand, "Truce?"

Gray took his hand while we all said, "Truce!"

Then I heard a weird noise like a roaring lion, and I looked down at my tummy.

"I'm hungry..." I said, clutching my tummy.

"Wooooow, Wakko. Way to ruin the moment!" Sayaka commented.

* * *

 **So it was short, and sorry if you don't like the cheesy chapter... I must say, the next challange is going to be decided up into two chapters, for consistentcy. If you do not get what was going on this chapter, technically Wakko has a little crush and does not know what to do. And Shippo was causing an argument about voting Kagome out. Sorry again for the weirdness of this chapter. Tell me if you like me wrighting in first person or if you like me to do third person. See you soon I hope!**


End file.
